1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a display apparatus.
2. Background
With development of an information society, a display apparatus is also being increased in various forms. Various display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electro luminescent display (ELD), a vacuum fluorescent display (VFD), etc. have recently been researched and used.
A liquid crystal panel of the LCD may include a liquid crystal layer, and a thin-film-transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter substrate that face each other with the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal panel may display an image by using light provided from a backlight unit since the liquid crystal panel has no self luminosity power.